


Dream

by kittencauldrone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone





	Dream

"T-Tanaka...s-s-senpai~!" moaned the voice of a certain little red head. That was more than enough to send shivers up Tanaka's spine. A predatorial grin spread across the older boy's face as he looked down at his squirming kouhai. He leaned down and kissed down the smaller boy's neck,"hinata~..."  
"AH!" Tanaka shot up in bed, realizing he had just had a wet dream about his adorable teammate."shit." this was deffinitely going to effect on how he viewed Hinata. He took a few moments to compose himself before getting up and getting dressed for the day. The more he tried to block out the sound of Hinata's voice desperately calling out for him in bliss, the more he heard the voice and made him blush.  
For some reason, on his way to morning practice, he saw something Hinata might like, just a simple little bird phone charm. Out of impulse he bought it and continued on his way to practice. When he got there, Kageyama and Hinata were bickering like always, it made Tanaka smile to see nothing had changed between them. Hinata was first to notice Tanaka walking up and eagerly greeted him by jumping on him,"Tanaka senpai!"  
"easy there." Tanaka chuckled, looking at Hinata as he climbed onto his shoulders. Briefly he remembered the dream, but brushed it off as he lifted the phone charm to Hinata,"gotcha something."  
To which Hinata replied,"its the best! I'll never lose it!"  
Good, he liked it. Hinata jumped down and went back to practice. Tanaka watched him with a smirk before joining in. The day went on pretty normally with a few times Tanaka had started to daydream about Hinata's soft cute lips. He always catch himself and try and shake it off. Suga had said something about seeing Tanaka obviously having his eye on Hinata and Tanaka tried to scare him but everyone knew that Tanaka wasn't as scary as his faces led on.   
______________________________________________________________________  
"why are you all depressed?" Kageyama asked Hinata at lunch."its unlike you to be so quiet."  
"Tanaka Senpai seems to hate me now. I don't know what I did wrong." Hinata stated.  
Kageyama made a comment around his straw,"maybe he just got bored of you."  
Hinata frowned, he knew Kageyama wouldn't be of very much help, but it still didn't excuse the rude remark. He got up and walked off saying he was going to the gymnasium to practice. When he got there the upperclassmen were speaking in hushed tones about something important. Hinata paid no mind and started hitting a ball against the wall in frustration.   
They noticed but said nothing as they continued their conversation while Hinata hit the ball harder and harder until he was panting and jumping all over the place as he hit the ball with all his might, not paying attention to where it would land. It hit Tanaka in the back of the head, who was just trying to eat lunch in the gym without being bothered. Hinata landed and whipped around to see where the ball went and saw it was in Tanaka's hands and he looked a little angry. Hinata huffed then stormed off to class without even so much as a muffled apology.  
Tanaka then realized how his avoidance of the small boy had upset Hinata enough to be brash. He knew he had to make it up to him somehow. Tanaka sighed and went off to class before the bell rang, hopefully Hinata would forgive him.  
Practice after school consisted of Hinata ignoring Tanaka while he followed him around trying to explain him what had happened. Unforetunately Hinata deicided that he wasn't going to listen and continued practice. Tanaka felt a little abandoned because of this. He had to corner Hinata somehow, but that would have to wait until after practice.   
Lucky enough, Hinata and Tanaka ended up being clean up crew together. Tanaka quickly tried to get his kouhai's attention, but it was to no avail. Finally Tanaka got fed up and followed Hinata into the supply closet and pinned him against the wall."hey, you little shit. you look at your senpai when he's talkin' to ya."  
"oh? I thought you didn't need me anymore." Hinata said coldly, but his anger was disapating now that Tanaka was paying attention to him. His mouth quivered before he grabbed onto the older boy and begged,"forgive me! whatever I did, please forgive me!"  
Tanaka tilted his head,"it's nothing you've done. I... I just been weird lately. Hinata, I.. I had a dream about you."  
"what was I doing in your dream?" Hinata asked.  
"that.. That's not important." Tanaka told him quickly. It was hard to deny his feelings since he's been having dreams of his underclassman all week. He wasn't good with words so he just leaned down and kissed those cute lips as he had so been dying to. To his surprise, Hinata didn't flinch or pull away he pressed into it. The delinqeuint felt a weight lifted off his shoulders as he knew Hinata felt the same.


End file.
